


Oxygen

by Clarinet7



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinet7/pseuds/Clarinet7
Summary: *非典型ABO设定：omega并没有发情期，会发情的是alpha们。发情期的alpha们会散发出吸引Omega来交配的信息素，会变得极度缺乏安全感，需要伴侣时刻陪在身边，情况严重的alpha会筑巢，甚至变成哭包，平时越强大的alpha发情期的反差越强烈。*所以，吴磊发情期到了。





	Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> 背后注意，以及这次更加ooc了。

 

超市货架前，易烊千玺举着两支牙膏，犹豫不定。最近天气越来越热，家里冰箱又塞满了某人代言的可爱多棒棒，照这个一天两三支雪糕的情势，牙膏得换个预防蛀牙才行。只是手里两款含氟牙膏，易烊千玺不知道挑哪个更好。

“吴磊，你快来挑一下，”易烊千玺把两支牙膏并在一起，“哪个好一点？”

右手里那支牙膏明显比左手的沉，易烊千玺举了几秒就把手肘往肚子上靠，但沉重感一点没减。吴磊人去哪儿了？还不来，我手都累了。

“吴磊？”没有回应。

人呢？易烊千玺四处张望，超市里响着音乐，周围没有一个人。易烊千玺想把牙膏放回架上，眼前的商品却全变样了，一排排巨大的纸袋上全是马赛克脸在笑。易烊千玺又惊又怕，鸡皮疙瘩从脚底泛起直冲脑门。顾不得什么牙膏了，刚才空无一人的超市开始闪现五颜六色的人影，他心里急，跑得快，氧气很快不够用了。他直喘气，吴磊却还不见踪影。

“吴磊！你去哪儿了？！”窒息感更重了，易烊千玺感觉自己额头都憋出了汗，眼前货架移动的速度却在放慢。他低头一看，脚下的地砖早变成泥淖，黑白色的漩涡已经吞噬了他的膝盖。易烊千玺伸手拉住货架，料想中结实的架子却像多米诺骨牌一样碎成白茫茫无数片，扑到他身上粘住了。这下他再也动弹不得。

身上盖着的碎片越来越重，他还想张口呼喊，一张嘴，被一团粘腻的糖浆糊了满脸。

糖浆？是……

易烊千玺半睁开眼，这点动作也花去了他十好几秒。他首先感觉到眼前还是漆黑一片，空气中的枫糖浆味浓稠到像是摔进打翻的糖罐里，浑身都黏糊糊的不得劲。他手臂在头顶上方交叉着，头似乎已经从枕头上滑了下来，手臂格外酸软。易烊千玺尝试着抬起手，动了两下发现右手被左手压着，两只手又都被裹在睡衣里，睡衣被从下往上掀起包着他的头和手，就卡在他咯吱窝没能再往上。他这才明白窒息感都从何而来。

压在身上的那个人动了动，把缚住他身体的手脚收得更紧。毛茸茸的脑袋在易烊千玺光裸的胸前蹭了几下，刚剪短不久的寸发扫过易烊千玺乳尖，发茬生硬的截断面让两颗小东西立马颤巍巍地站了起来。

易烊千玺脸一阵高热，心里明白这估计是发情期到了，也忍不住出声赶人下去，“吴磊，你压着我干嘛……快下去。”

吴磊从他腰部摸到脊背，最后一手探到衣服里扣住易烊千玺肩颈，头挪到他锁骨处去盖草莓章，就是不肯放开。易烊千玺还困在睡衣里，声音都是闷闷的，便抿着嘴不说话任吴磊在自己身上磨蹭，只想把酸软的双手先解救出来，再解决被压到有点失去知觉的双腿。

好在上一个发情期让他对alpha的发情症状有了更深入的了解，不过是变得更粘人，变得有点敏感、容易感伤，以及一不小心就掉着眼泪不让人离开。Okay，no problem. 作为一个成熟alpha的贴心伴侣，我会照顾好他。大狗狗只是有点毛茸茸的问题。

唔……不过现在，“你在干嘛？！”

易烊千玺胸口不停起伏，忍不住扭动身体想要往上逃，逃离胸口传来的奇怪反应。吴磊一手揉捏易烊千玺的左乳，慢吞吞的动作倒没什么，要命的是另一边乳头被他捉在嘴里，拿舌头包着又吮又吸，就像是……“我要喝奶。”

哑哑的声音传到易烊千玺耳朵里，不异乎一枚深水鱼雷，瞬间把他炸得七荤八素。酥酥麻麻的感觉和着带点烟熏的枫糖味道冲击着Omega的感官，身体内部开始自然为交配做起准备，一股暖流从腔道内涌出淌到裤子上，易烊千玺连忙撑起身子想要下床，“胡说八道……我这没有！我去给你倒杯奶不、不不是，接杯水……”

他坐起一半被吴磊拖了回去。Alpha的四肢缠上来。吴磊因为刚刚还含在嘴里的新玩具被衣服盖住了而不满，狠狠缠着对方接吻，侵入伴侣口腔的动作又急又猛。交渡的许多津液易烊千玺来不及吞下，便用手轻轻抵着吴磊肩头，让他别慌，却被吴磊误会是推拒。唇瓣还未分离开，眼泪先从眼角里跑了出来。

“不要走……”双手拥抱得更紧了，“我只要你。”

“乖，我不走，”易烊千玺主动去寻alpha撅起的嘴巴，安抚性地亲吻，“等我把空调温度调一下好不好？你要不要吃点东西？”

吴磊摇摇头。想了想，又疯狂点头。

“想吃什么？先把我放开，好不好？”

“不饿。”吴磊把手收紧。“我不吃。”

浮动的信息素早把他心思表达得一清二楚，目标对象却还在问些有的没的。有颗扣子正好在吴磊嘴边，他也不理易烊千玺说什么了，就咬着那颗可怜的扣子表达委屈。

易烊千玺感觉到的则全然不同，他知道吴磊下面已经鼓鼓囊囊一团，就贴着他的大腿，要想没有存在感都难。他其实也是，但他还想去把空调温度调高一点，一会儿一定没人记得住去关掉。也不知道现在几点。想到几个小时后两个人流着鼻涕贴退烧贴的傻样，易烊千玺挣脱吴磊的怀抱，把不安分的人按在被子里，亲亲额头又亲亲嘴巴，连哄带吓才让人松开他的衣角。

调完冷气，易烊千玺去厨房拿了些吃的，回来的路上还检查了下加湿器。一切准备就绪，他回到卧室，卧室衣柜门大敞，柜子里一片凌乱。

戳戳床上那个小山包，里面的人憋着不说话。真变成小朋友了。易烊千玺笑了笑，掀起一角被子，这些不是我的衣服吗？易烊千玺钻进去，在层峦叠嶂的衣服里找到自家alpha，乖乖窝进他怀里，一边亲吻吴磊带着青茬的下巴，一边伸手抚摸吴磊的颈背。等吴磊的手偷偷摸上他睡裤系带的时候，易烊千玺伸手往下，笑着朝他耳后呼气，尾音绵绵地往上翘：

“做吗？”

话音落下，手里按着的硬家伙立马胀大了一圈。吴磊激动得往上一顶，被子滑落到地上。

远处深色的天幕透出一线淡蓝，暂时还看不见曙光，几颗残星悄悄隐去。贴合交缠的人影和逐渐苍白的夜色束合在一起，潮湿中涌动着情欲。

 

 

 

右手里的硬物热的好比烙铁，易烊千玺不过虚握着撸动了两下，吴磊便耐不住挺胯在他掌心里磨蹭。取了些润滑在手上，易烊千玺低头耐心地给小吴磊涂抹，这时候吴磊就在他肩颈啃咬舔舐，不时发出呜呜的声响。突然，顶端的马眼被易烊千玺刮了一下，吴磊一口咬在他锁骨上，两个人同时发出两声闷哼。

“快点，”吴磊哑着嗓子催促。

易烊千玺吻了吻吴磊嘴角以示安慰，抬起身体将两腿分得更开些，一点点往里吞吃涨大的性器。

吴磊简直要疯掉了，阴茎的头部刚一顺着润滑进入湿热的穴道，他就想压着人全部捅进去。身上的人却好像不太适应，缓慢地往下坐，让肠道一点一点地把吴磊包裹，慢吞吞的动作要把人逼疯。

实在是忍不下去了，“宝贝让我来。”吴磊掐着易烊千玺的腰往下按，自己用力一顶就全顶了进去。一下被填满的感觉让易烊千玺有些脱力，只好扶着吴磊脖子，接受狂风骤雨般的顶弄。

“好爽……烊烊，嗯……”吴磊甚至能清晰感到那些腔道里的褶皱，随着主人激动地收缩，让吴磊爽得直接捅到生殖腔口。

“唔啊，慢！唔……”

刚一开始就被刺激到生殖腔，易烊千玺声音都变尖锐，而那痛感持续了好几秒才在吴磊不断续的顶弄里消下去。吴磊双眼发直，也不管易烊千玺怎么拍他挠他，只管用力地抽插，紫红的性器全部拔出又挺进，次次都要擦过易烊千玺体内那个凸点顶到生殖腔去。几十下之后，抓着吴磊的手猛得一紧，易烊千玺颤抖着射在了吴磊小腹上。

他完全脱力，靠在吴磊颈窝，听吴磊粗喘着猛插了十几下，腔道被再度的性器撑开，随着吴磊一声闷哼，被射在体内。

“呼……”

被吴磊轻轻放倒在床上，易烊千玺勾住吴磊后脑和他交换一个深吻，同样湿热的鼻息扑到对方脸上。情热之后，易烊千玺身上终于散发出一股淡淡的海盐柠檬味道。Omega没有发情期，信息素也难闻到，所以现在这勾得吴磊的太阳穴一跳一跳的味道，看似低调，实则轻易就能要了alpha的命。

易烊千玺捧着吴磊脸颊，给他擦去额头的汗水，又凑上去亲了亲。

从生理到心理都感到熨帖的效果，对一个发情期的成熟alpha来说，就是埋在伴侣体内的性器又迅速硬了起来。捏住脸边的手，吴磊俯下身，圈住易烊千玺的耳垂轻轻舔舐，开始浅浅地戳弄。

感到身体内的动静，易烊千玺不自觉地腿软，但还是把腿环上吴磊的腰，扭动腰胯去迎合吴磊的动作，“这次……慢、一点……”接着嘴巴就被堵住，只能发出无力的呻吟。

 

 

 

天光大明，动荡的云霭重重滚过高空一轮红日，从中散出晕染整块香草色的天空。无论是天边还是眼前，景色同样摄人心弦。

易烊千玺从一段短暂的睡眠中醒来，短暂的，没有梦发生。醒来是因为暑热。他被锢在一团大型发热体的怀抱里，挨着的没挨着的，全身肌肤上的汗都干了又湿。他同样感到特别疲倦和干渴，微张着嘴哈不出一丝水汽。当然，酷热的夏暑只能担负一半责任——他们不知一口气做了多少次，到最后两个人都是精疲力竭地睡去。醒来后发呆，吴磊的眉眼近在咫尺，从眉尾走到睫毛，能把云雀的狂躁都抚平。

但云雀仍然需要洗漱，假如不是体内体外黏糊糊的体液时时刻刻的提醒。

摆脱吴磊怀抱的难易程度还是超出了易烊千玺的想象。

趁着自己还是滑溜溜的，他从吴磊双手间溜出来，刚翻了个身，脚尖还没碰到地，又被抓了回去。一抬头，吴磊还委屈巴巴地看着他：“你不陪着我吗，要去哪儿？”

“我是你的Omega，”一开口他感觉喉咙都快破得冒烟了，“我不会离开你的啊，乖。”

我不听我不管。这是易烊千玺从吴磊眼神里读出来的意思。

“我去洗澡。我很快洗了回来，嗯？”

易烊千玺无计可施，只有反复地亲亲抱抱再亲亲。哄了好一会儿，吴磊总算是愿意松手了。易烊千玺滑下床，首先踩到的还不是地板，而是无数自己的衣服。他也不忍心就这么踩过去，只好蹲下去扒拉自己的拖鞋。找到了！

还没穿上，双脚又悬空了。

“吴磊！”

易烊千玺被吴磊兜住屁股往上一颠，慌乱中他手脚都盘在吴磊身上，被固定在吴磊腰间的落差里，他阴茎直接擦过吴磊腹肌，好死不死的，就这么硬了。红着耳朵，易烊千玺理直气不壮地，让吴磊放他下来。

“你不喜欢我了？”

易烊千玺发誓，听吴磊变沙哑的嗓音这样低沉地说话绝对是折磨，“你在胡说什么呀！我只是……”只是居然更硬了……

“你喜欢我，你都硬了。”

这不废话吗！易烊千玺还想说什么，就再次被吻住而不能发声。舌尖绕进来抵住舌尖，又热又潮，很快易烊千玺就放弃抵抗了，任全部理智被一丝丝抽走，听吴磊还在嘟嘟囔囔说着什么“喜欢不准走”、“我的，都是我的”。是……我是你的……易烊千玺紧紧贴着他，亲吻着他下颌，突然感觉吴磊抱着他走动开，迷迷糊糊地问吴磊去哪儿，声音比吴磊信息素还要甜腻了。

去洗澡。吴磊轻轻叼着易烊千玺唇珠，“我和你一起。”

两人边走边亲，十几步路走了近十分钟。直到被放下，被指挥着转过身去扶着墙，直到冷水倏的一下浇在背上，易烊千玺才恢复半分清明。他赶忙把水关掉，回身去看吴磊，吴磊跟没事人一样贴上来，而那点冷来去匆匆，仿若不存在过。

吴磊按住易烊千玺的肩，一手扶正性器，缓而坚定地推入，刚做过那么多次的穴口还湿湿软软的，吴磊倒是轻松。易烊千玺却觉得后面实在有些酸胀，被顶进来插了好几下只感觉胀胀的不舒服，便自己偷偷摆动臀部试图调整，腔道一收一缩，爽得吴磊直接咬着后槽牙用起力来。

一时间浴室里只剩“啪啪”的击打声和呜咽，易烊千玺被顶到墙上去，支起的旗杆撞上墙壁痛得他直泛鼻酸，“啊……唔磊慢、慢……”易烊千玺挣扎着退后，被吴磊又按着操回去，“痛！唔……”

听到痛字，吴磊楞了楞，反映过来后连忙伸手护住，头埋在易烊千玺颈窝直道歉。

易烊千玺感觉有那么两下吴磊是慢下来了，可是消失得很快，接下来的动作依旧大开大合，又猛又狠。一边往深处顶，一边说着对不起。但易烊千玺的血液都往要紧处涌去了，其他感官统统缺氧，没听见。

再也不能纵容发情期的alpha了……就让他憋在衣服堆里。有一瞬间易烊千玺这么想着。

最后几下，吴磊的阴茎终于捅进他生殖腔里，易烊千玺的哭喊都变了调。结开始涨大的时候吴磊就贴着易烊千玺耳朵喘，而易烊千玺只有虚虚靠着他的力气，等一股又一股的精液把他装满，直到小腹微微鼓起。正想说他两句，吴磊先吻了吻易烊千玺嘴角，易烊千玺就这么尝到眼泪的苦咸，侧头一看，吴磊早把自己眼眶哭得和易烊千玺一样红肿。

“对不起……对不起宝贝，我忍不住……”

易烊千玺心紧得要命，心想完了。这还怎么舍得骂他啊。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 最后还是@一下副驾驶鸽，谢谢老板！


End file.
